Question: ${3 \div 0.5 = {?}}$
Answer: $ {3 \div 0.5 = 3 \div \dfrac{50}{100}} $ $ {\phantom{3 \div 0.5} = 3 \div \dfrac{1}{2}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {3 \div \dfrac{1}{2} = 3 \times \dfrac{2}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{3 \div \dfrac{1}{2}} = 6} $